


All This Frustration and Anticipation

by threerings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Peter Nureyev, Handcuffs, Juno Steel POV, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set at a future time, Sub Juno Steel, Very fluffy d/s, established D/s relationship, smut with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: “I don’t want you to get yourself off at all for the next week.  Not until I’m there with you.” A whimper escaped Juno’s lips, without consulting his brain at all.  “I want you desperate for me..."“Fuck, Peter,” he said finally, shakily.“What do you think?” Nureyev was asking permission.“I think...I think I hate you right now.”





	All This Frustration and Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't even know where this came from but my brain presented it to me whole. 
> 
> In my mind this is set quite a ways after my story [the how and the when and the roughness baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921647) but it's not really relevant other than they have an established d/s dynamic to their relationship.

“Good news!” trilled Nureyev over the static-filled long-distance comms connection. 

“What, did you find more laws to break wherever you are?” Juno knew he probably sounded petulant, but he couldn’t help feeling some bitterness at his lover’s activities. Especially since it took him away from Mars. He knew wanting Peter to stay put, to stay with _him_ was selfish. Still, he reserved the right to be grumpy about it.

“Nooo,” replied Peter and Juno could hear his smile. “I should be back in about a week.” 

“Oh.” Juno’s pulse jumped and a jolt of warmth traveled down his spine. _Like a dog hearing its master coming home,_ he thought. Then he smirked, thinking of how appropriate that analogy really was. “Well, good. It’s about time.” 

Peter laughed, doubtless seeing straight through his gruff tone. “Just a few tiny loose ends to snip off here and I’ll be on my way. I have to say, I’m feeling quite _anxious_ to see you again, Detective.” 

“Oh?” Juno said again, like an idiot. An easily distracted idiot. “Wait. Do I want to know what you mean by snipping ends?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing to worry about, darling. Anyway, I’ve been thinking...I have some big plans to celebrate our reunion.”

Juno closed his eyes and tried to resist the silken lure of Nureyev’s voice. His cock was already stirring, very interested to know what Peter had in mind. Juno was aware he was being manipulated, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about whatever Peter was doing from here anyway. And he _missed_ him. The craving was like a physical ache that radiated out from his core.

“You want to tell me about those plans?” he asked, sliding back in his chair and letting his hand trail down in the direction of the growing bulge in his pants. Peter made a humming sound that echoed strangely over the comms but still seemed connected directly to the base of Juno’s cock. 

“I don’t know,” teased Peter. “I think it’s probably best if I surprise you.” Juno let his hand trace the length of his cock through the fabric. 

“Come on, Nureyev, gimme a sneak preview...” He probably sounded desperate, his voice already breathy, but he couldn’t work up the energy to care.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Peter asked, voice quiet, almost hushed. The way he asked made something in Juno’s chest clench.

“Maybe. A little.” 

“Are you hard for me?” The pleasure was evident in Peter’s voice: smooth seductive silk on top, but genuine delight underneath. 

“So hard,” he agreed. 

“Good.” Peter’s voice hardened, a touch of authority entering it. “Stop touching.” 

Juno immediately moved his hand away. Then he frowned, pretty sure he didn’t like how automatic his obedience had been. He just sat there, though, breathing hard through his nose, his cock throbbing against his fly, the rest of him frozen in place. 

“Did you stop?” asked Peter after a long silence. 

“Yes.”

“Good.” The way he drew out the syllable sent a shiver down Juno’s spine. Nureyev knew what a little praise did to him.

“Nureyev,” he complained. 

“Shh, Juno,” Peter interrupted before he could start to argue. “I don’t want you to get yourself off at all for the next week. Not until I’m there with you.” A whimper escaped Juno’s lips, without consulting his brain at all. “I want you desperate for me,” continued Peter, and Juno’s hips jerked up, just a little, into empty air. He groaned, and heard a low chuckle in response.

“Can you do that for me?” asked Peter, and now he wasn’t using his seductive voice. He didn’t sound like any of his personas. He sounded like himself, like the Peter Juno knew from the dark space next to him in bed. 

There was a long pause while Juno wrestled with himself. He had both an innate instinct to rebel against anyone trying to give him an order and a deep desire to submit to Peter’s control. They’d explored this many times, Juno increasingly trusting his body to Peter, with rather spectacular results. But this...this wasn’t just in the bedroom, for a few minutes, or a few hours. This was letting Peter have control over his actions, from a distance, with a word. Juno felt like he’d never been harder, and perversely the idea that he couldn’t address that was what was getting him so hot. 

“Fuck, Peter,” he said finally, shakily. 

“What do you think?” Nureyev was asking permission. 

“I think...I think I hate you right now.”

“Do you?” Peter didn’t sound like he believed him. Smart man. 

“You’d better make this worth it, Nureyev,” he grumbled, swallowing against the smile that threatened to slip onto his face. 

“I promise,” Peter said, and the words seemed to carry more weight than they should. Juno very carefully didn’t think about that.

~~~~~

Juno cursed Peter Nureyev’s name a lot in the next week. He had never thought of himself as much of a hedonist. He didn’t spend a lot of time or effort on his own pleasure. Jerking off was just something he did, part of his daily routine. It kept him out of trouble, most of the time. Well, a certain _kind_ of trouble. Mostly. Sometimes.

He was just used to taking himself in hand most days: in the shower if he wasn’t running super late for something, or in bed before he went to sleep. Lately...well, longer than just lately if he was honest...he thought about Peter while he did it. Every once in a while Peter would talk him through it over the comms, when he’d been away a particularly long time. 

So his body was used to getting a certain amount of relief. It didn’t seem to understand the current situation at all. After a couple days, he started getting hard with the slightest provocation. Just taking off his clothes was enough. Thinking about Peter for more than a few seconds. Rolling over in bed and feeling his rough sheets slide over his skin. 

“Are you behaving yourself?” read the message Peter sent on the third day.

“Fuck you,” he sent back. Then a few minutes later, “Yes, you bastard.” 

“I’m so pleased,” was Nureyev’s infuriating response. 

By the end of the allotted week, Juno was going insane. Rita had noticed, asking him if he was feeling okay, suggesting a variety of increasingly unlikely potential ailments, until Juno finally gave up and left the office to try to find something productive to do. If he’d had a case it would have helped, but things were slow at the moment. Wandering Hyperion City didn’t get his mind off his problem, however: too much sex everywhere he looked. Ads featuring lithe young things selling everything from pharmaceuticals to breakfast cereal. Vixen Valley. Attractive couples in the park. A guy who looked a little like Peter from behind...

So he just went home and pulled out the booze. 

Thankfully, Peter was on schedule. His ship landed at three in the afternoon exactly seven standard days after their conversation. If he’d made Juno wait any longer, Juno might have done something rash. As it was he had to gather the remaining strands of his pride together and grip them tightly to keep from dragging Nureyev into the bathroom at the spaceport to have his way with him. His pride and the fact that the thief looked _far_ too smug already. Juno ducked away from his attempts at a welcome embrace and led the way towards his beat-up car without looking back over his shoulder. 

“Is everything all right, dear?” asked Peter with very slightly exaggerated innocence once they were closed in the privacy of the vehicle. Juno turned slowly to glare at him, giving him his best stink-eye before turning back to the wheel without a word. He heard Peter chuckle softly as he started the car but he didn’t acknowledge it. 

Juno tried to calm himself down as he drove, and after a few minutes Peter started up the kind of conversation he excelled at: one which required no real participation from his companion. Juno wasn’t really listening, he was too preoccupied with the throbbing between his legs and the fact that he was semi-hard already. He felt like a fool, an easy mark, and he resented Peter more than a little for the amount of power he had over him. He also knew he would give over control to Peter again and again, as often as Peter was willing to take it. He was in too deep, too in love with how Peter made him feel, to pull out now. 

They made it to his apartment, up the stairs and through the door, before Juno whirled on Peter. He saw his lover’s eyes flair wide with something that looked like anticipation as he closed the distance between them.

He pressed Peter against the closed door, one leg between his, grinding his erection against his thigh. “Now,” he growled. Then he kissed him, hard and demanding. Peter melted back against the flat of the door, his hands coming to rest on Juno’s waist. He let Juno ravage his mouth, meek and compliant under the rough hands and thrusting hips that pinned him.

Before too long, Juno started to fear he would come in his pants, just from the grinding friction. He jerked backward, gasping for air, shuddering as he clenched his jaw and held back from going over the edge. 

Peter looked somewhat dazed and mauled, his clothing and hair askew. As Juno watched in amazement, he stepped away from the door and tugged himself into a far too presentable state. How did he do that? Peter Nureyev could somehow smooth out his clothing and look almost flawless again in a second, while Juno’s clothes became permanently rumpled from the moment he bought them. He shook his head to return his thoughts to the issue at hand. 

Peter’s eyes danced. “Is that how this is going to be, Detective?” He took a gliding step in Juno’s direction. “Are you going to take out your frustrations on my helpless body?” 

Juno couldn’t stop a dry cough of laughter at his simpering tone. Still, his cock took an interest in Peter’s implications and the images they conjured: pressing Peter to the nearest horizontal surface, tearing off those elegant clothes, thrusting into him and making him cry out. It was tempting. But…

“You said you had plans.” He was still breathing heavy, and he knew he was doing a bad job of hiding how desperate he was. 

“I did. I do.” Peter smiled winningly. “But I’m always up for improvisation. It’s up to you.” His voice deepened, some of the charm dropping away. “It’s up to who you want in charge.” 

Juno met Peter’s gaze for several moments, reading his sincere question. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, as tempted as I am by the alternative...” he looked up at Peter through his lashes, “it’d be a shame to go through all this anticipation without seeing what you have in store for me.” 

Peter’s face broke into a wide grin and he closed the distance between them. He took Juno’s’ face in his hand and tilted it up. “I love you,” he said softly, and then kissed him. A chaste kiss, brief, but it conveyed an intensity of emotion that brought heat to Juno’s cheeks. 

When Peter stepped back again, his expression changed. His eyes glittered and when he spoke his voice held the unmistakable tone of command. “Take off your clothes and lie on the bed.” If it had been physically possible, Juno’s cock would have gotten even harder. But it wasn’t, so he just gave a little ironic salute with his hand as he turned to the bedroom.

He heard Peter following him, but didn’t turn around or put on any kind of show as he stripped out of his clothes. He was never very comfortable with that sort of thing, and he was in too much of a hurry at the moment anyway. He stripped off his socks last, clumsily, and then turned and fell back onto the bed, his cock standing at attention. Peter was standing a few feet away, just inside the door to the bedroom, and he was still fully dressed. He stood there, just watching, not making any movement except to let his eyes roam over Juno’s exposed body. 

Juno shivered a little and his cock jumped once as Peter’s gaze drag across it. He could feel a whimper building up in his throat, but he clenched his jaw. Still Peter did nothing but look. Juno could see the bulge in his trousers, he knew he wanted this almost as much as Juno did, why was he being so impossible? 

“Nureyev,” he whined, finally, his resolve crumbling. If Peter wanted him to beg, then fine, he’d beg. “Peter, please...” He watched Peter take a deep breath.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Peter said in a calm, soothing voice. “Stroke your cock, like you would if I wasn’t here.” Now Juno did whimper, his hand already moving towards his aching, painfully hard erection. “But don’t come.”

“Fuck, Peter!” His hand was on his cock now, and he groaned at the relief of the first pump of his fist.

“Get right to the edge and then stop, Juno.” Peter was taking off his jacket now. Slowly. “If you come, I’ll make you regret it.” And for the first time his voice had a threatening edge. Juno shivered despite himself, forcing himself to move his hand slowly. So slowly. He was so close it would take almost no time to get him off. 

“I’m already regretting it,” he grumbled, but it came out breathless.

“Not nearly as much as you will if you come without my permission,” replied Peter, now baring his chest. Damn, he was beautiful. So beautiful Juno kinda resented it. Didn’t stop his mouth from getting dry sometimes just from looking at him, though. 

“That’s it,” continued Peter, silky smooth, pulling his belt free and letting it fall to the floor. “You’re so close already, aren’t you?”

“Goddammit, Peter, stop talking if you don’t want me to come yet!” He had frozen his hand in place, suddenly afraid he might have lost control. He didn’t look up to see Peter’s expression, but he heard the low chuckle. After several long, quiet moments he moved his hand again, biting his bottom lip at the sensation. 

He got lost in it for a minute, his eyes falling closed to block out extraneous input, just focusing on the feel of his hand, the slide of his foreskin over the head of his cock, the tightness in his balls. And then he felt a liquid warmth at the base of his spine, his eyes shot open, and he ripped his hand away, throwing both arms over his head. 

He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and dug in to keep from grabbing at his cock. His hips thrust up into empty air, seeking any kind of stimulation. He froze with his spine arched up, holding the unnatural position for several desperate breaths before letting his hips fall back to the mattress, relaxing all his muscles with a heavy huff of air from his lungs. He focused on the ceiling, the stain from an old, slow leak drawing his attention as he tried to pull himself back together. 

“ _Juno_ ,” said Peter from the foot of the bed, and it was an expression of awe. “You’re so incredible. So beautiful like this.” Juno closed his eyes again, face heating from the compliments. “So good for me,” continued Peter and he forced himself to open his eyes and look at his lover. Peter was naked now, standing close to the foot of the bed and gazing down at Juno with a soft expression. When their eyes met, something passed between them, something Juno didn’t have the words to name. 

“Are you alright?” asked Peter. He blinked up at him a few times but then nodded. He wanted to say something, to beg Peter to hurry, but he didn’t trust himself to speak. “Okay. I’m just going to go get something and I’ll be back, okay?” Peter waited for his nod before he turned and disappeared around the corner. 

Juno heard the sound of a drawer opening. His desk drawer. First one, then another. What was Peter looking for? He’d gotten used to Peter poking through his belongings a long time ago, had accepted that he couldn’t keep the inquisitive thief out of his things, but what the hell was he after right at this moment when he could be fucking him already. He heard the second drawer slam shut and a metallic sound that he suddenly recognized just as Peter reappeared. And yes, he was swinging Juno’s handcuffs around one finger. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

Peter approached him, raising one eyebrow. “You’ve used these on me, though in not nearly as fun a way as I’d like, but turnabout is still fair play, isn’t it, Detective?” Juno shook his head a little but he couldn’t deny (well, at least to himself) that the idea was making something in him tingle pleasantly. Peter sat on the side of the bed and looked down at him. “What do you think?” 

Juno hesitated for only a couple seconds before he presented his right wrist to Peter. The grin he got in response made his stomach flip, as did the sound of the cuff clicking closed. He felt a good amount of instinctual fear as Peter passed the chain of the cuffs around one bar of his bed frame and reached for his other hand. There was something _definite_ about handcuffs. He’d let Peter restrain him before, but the hardness of the metal on his wrists, the associations he had with these restraints, the clatter of the chain against the metal of the bed...it felt truly inescapable. 

“There,” said Peter, sitting back to admire his work. “Now you’re at my mercy.” The cheerful way he said this made it almost more concerning. 

“Thought you were only going to punish me if I came.”

“Oh, this isn’t punishment, Juno, dear. You’ll enjoy this. You just have to have a little patience.”

“Nureyev! I’ve been fucking patient for a fucking week!” He pulled against the restraints, knowing he now could without danger of getting free. 

“Yes, you’ve been very, very good for me.” Peter ran a finger down the center of Juno’s chest, raising goosebumps in his wake. He flicked his fingers against one nipple, and then the other, smiling at the shudders and sighs this caused. Then he took hold of his nipple and pinched, hard. Juno groaned loudly, arching his spine. 

“Peter,” he whined. His cock throbbed and his hips lifted off the bed in uncontrollable thrusts. “Please.” 

“Mmm, you know I like it when you beg.” Peter moved to the other nipple, squeezing it. 

“Please,” he repeated. “Please, please. Fuck, I’ll beg all you want, Peter, I can’t stand it any more.” 

Peter’s hand slid down his ribs to his stomach, skirting to the side to trace lightly alone the crease where his right thigh met his torso. Juno whimpered pleadingly. “Tell me, Juno. Keep going.” 

Juno tugged on the handcuffs again, the pain of the metal digging in helping clear his mind a little. “Fuck. Please, Peter, please, please let me come. Touch me. Touch my cock. Touch me, lick me, fuck me, I don’t care, but please, please let me come.” As he finished this litany he was shocked and appalled to feel a hot tear fall from his eye as he squeezed it shut tight. He opened it again to try and blink it clear, hoping Peter didn’t notice that he was actually fucking crying right now. 

But Peter _had_ seen, and he was bending over Juno’s face. Before he knew what was happening, Peter kissed him on the cheek, right where the tear had come to rest. He sat back up and Juno just stared at him, not even knowing what he was feeling anymore, so many conflicting emotions roiled in his chest. 

“I’ve got you,” said Peter softly. And Juno was blinking again, trying to keep more tears from falling. Peter leaned down once more, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It made him feel better, which seemed silly, but he was beyond logic by that point. 

Peter moved back, swinging a leg over Juno’s so he was straddling him. He sat back on his heels, completely un-self-conscious of his naked and aroused state. He watched Juno for a few seconds, then carefully reached a hand down to Juno’s dark and swollen cock. He extended a single finger and ran it up the underside, from base to tip. 

Juno keened, bucking up as much as he could with Peter straddling his thighs. Peter smiled, not unkindly, as he watched him thrash. Juno whined a wordless complaint. And then Peter did it again: deliberately using the tip of his finger to send a bolt of lightening up his cock, or so it felt. Juno was left breathless. He felt like those simple touches should have been enough to push him over the edge, but they weren’t and it wasn’t fair. 

Peter repositioned himself again, guiding Juno’s legs out from under him until he was kneeling in between his bent knees. He lowered his head then, and Juno had a moment where he thought he might be blessed by the feeling of Peter’s mouth on his aching cock. But instead Peter pressed his right leg to the side and latched onto the tender skin of his inner thigh. Juno keened and thrashed a bit more at the sensation. Peter sucked and gave little nips of the sensitive flesh with his sharp teeth, something he knew drove Juno wild. 

As he worked his way higher on his thigh, Juno squeezed his eye shut. He was making a garbled mess of noises in his throat now, a continuous frustrated complaint. When Peter ran out of thigh and started sucking on his balls, something in Juno snapped and he let out a full-throated sob. Frustration, need, pleasure, entreaty, all mixed together in the extended sound he made. Peter released him a minute later with a lewd noise and Juno, in the moment of clear-thinking allowed by the cessation of stimulation realized several more tears had escaped his eye and were running down his cheek. 

He _could_ put an end to this, he knew. He could safe word out. But he was almost too far gone. His thoughts were fractured, unconnected, distant things. He was a creature of feelings, needs, desperation, and there was something more...something just out of his reach. Orgasm? Peace? Maybe they were the same thing. 

Peter’s voice broke into his confused thoughts. “You’re so exquisite like this, my love.” Juno looked up at him, vaguely aware of how wrecked he must look, confused as always at how Peter could look at his scarred, battered form and see something worthwhile. But looking at Peter’s face right now was like looking into the sun. It was almost too much, the way he was looking at Juno. Yet he couldn’t look away.

Peter ran a soothing hand down Juno’s side, a wordless promise of...something. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked levelly. There was only one possible response to the question, despite the fact that Juno knew there was a deeper question under the surface. He nodded without hesitation. 

“Please.” It was asking for this to continue, for his suffering to be prolonged, but he realized he wasn’t eager for it to end. No matter how desperately he needed to come, he didn’t want to leave this state behind yet. He was enjoying not having to think. Being made of pure desire and reaction. Not holding back any of what he felt in the moment. “Please,” he repeated as Peter was already reaching for the lube he’d readied. 

Peter also grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed and shoved it under Juno’s hips to give him better access. Juno let himself relax back against the mattress as the first slick finger touched his opening, circling and massaging for a moment before pushing inside. He let out a contented sound at the feeling, followed by a louder moan as a second finger joined the first. 

Peter had plenty of practice at this, getting him ready, and he soon had him feeling loose and slick. He teased his fingers across his prostate, eliciting tiny little gasps with every brush across those nerves. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you,” murmured Peter and his hand continued to work. “It would take nothing to get you to come, would it?” Juno could only respond with a whimper as he felt a more directed press against that spot inside him. “You’re leaking like crazy. I’ve never seen you do that before.” 

Juno was beyond words, and just let his smooth voice flow over him as he writhed on Peter’s fingers, clutching at the chain of the handcuffs that held him in place. The more Peter bore down on that spot, the closer he felt to exploding. But not there yet. Ever closer, never arriving. 

A third finger stretched him open further and he moaned his approval, trying to drive himself down harder onto Peter’s hand, but not quite able to. “Oh, Juno, my love, I wish you could see yourself,” Peter breathed. 

Then he removed his fingers as Juno groaned a complaint. He had his eye closed, not able to bear even more stimulation, but he heard the sound of Peter opening a condom and the bottle of lube. He trembled in anticipation. 

The next thing he felt was Peter pressing his thighs apart again, and then resting the slick head of his cock lightly against Juno’s entrance. “Please,” he gasped, opening his eyes to beg directly. Peter’s face was flushed and he didn’t wait, but pressed inside quickly, several inches at once. 

Juno gave a strangled cry at the satisfaction of it. “More!” he demanded. “Please!” Peter obliged him with a sharp thrust home, coming to rest fully seated in him. 

Juno’s legs shook with the need to move, the rhythmic impulse too strong, despite Peter’s stillness. While he vibrated with need, his lover bent down and captured his lips in a messy kiss. He could barely coordinate his lips to kiss back, but Peter didn’t seem disappointed with it. 

“Please, please, Peter, please,” he whispered against his lips and felt the smile in response. Peter moved then, one smooth, slow stroke that sent fire shooting across all Juno’s nerves. He whined and tried to move his hips to encourage a faster pace, but Peter just slid slowly into him once more. Juno positively thrashed, trying to get enough stimulation in the right places. It felt so incredibly good, perfect, electric, but also not enough. “Not enough.” 

“Patience,” said Peter with a chuckle and Juno wanted to punch him, but the cuffs held fast. He then belatedly wondered if Peter was responding to him speaking aloud. He couldn’t tell if he had or not. “Let me do this, love,” said the voice close to his ear. “Doesn’t it feel good?” 

Juno sobbed in response, and Peter drew back and then thrust in again. He felt wetness on his nose and cheek again, but couldn’t care. The only thing that mattered now was Peter’s cock inside him, the way he was gradually increasing his pace, sending shudders through him with every stroke. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, please.” 

Peter pushed back up to a sitting position, grabbing onto Juno’s hips and tilting them at a sharper angle before driving into him. All the air was forced from his lungs as Peter hit his prostate dead on. He did it again, and again, and Juno stayed breathless. It felt like a straight line of electricity from where Peter drove into him, up through his balls and up to the tip of his cock. He was there, there, nearly there, he was keening, sobbing, and then finally a hand on his cock. It pumped him once, twice, and that was it, his whole body convulsed as he shot out _hard_ all over his stomach and chest. 

It seemed to go on and on, his balls pumping out come, his body rocking on Peter’s dick, his throat screaming and the sound echoing off the ceiling of his bedroom. His vision whited out and still he was coming, all his muscles locked in an upward bow off the bed, only the cuffs around his wrists and Peter’s hands on his hips anchoring him. 

He came back to himself gradually, slowly, first feeling the bed back underneath his spine, then the air moving harshly in and out of his lungs, and then his vision focusing back on the man bending over him, watching him. He wanted to say something to him, moved his lips, but couldn’t. A hand smoothed over his forehead, pushed some of his hair out of the sweat beading there. Juno’s mouth was bone dry, and he licked his lips and swallowed, trying to get back the ability to speak. 

Everything hurt, a little. His cock was throbbing in a way that was both pleasure and pain, and his balls were sore. He felt like he’d pulled some muscles in his groin from coming so fucking hard. Peter’s cock was still hard in his ass and he experimentally clenched around it. It hurt a little, he was so sensitized. Peter grunted at the feeling. 

“You want me to pull out?” he asked, already moving back a little. 

“No!” he croaked, throat rough. 

“Okay.” Peter laughed a little. “Are you alright, darling? That was...” 

“Fuck,” was all Juno managed. Another chuckle from Peter. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We can be done, though, if you want. Or whatever you want.” 

“I want,” he started, pausing to swallow again. “Fuck. I want you to come, too. In me, if it’s not too...bad. Just gimme a sec.” 

“No problem.” Peter leaned over him, the movement shifting his cock a little and making Juno gasp softly. Peter continued more slowly, finally getting low enough to press a kiss to Juno’s lips. “How bout I get you out of those cuffs, though?”

Juno nodded, grateful, realizing his wrists really hurt. He must have been pulling on them a lot without realizing it. Peter reached down to the mattress and Juno frowned, trying to follow his movement. He apparently found what he was looking for because he straightened back a little and reached for Juno’s hands. 

“Do you...keep a handcuff key under the mattress?” he demanded, disbelieving. 

“No, of course not, don’t be silly,” replied Peter. The sound of something metallic scraping against metal came from above him. “It’s a lockpick. Much more versatile.” It took only a few seconds of Peter’s hands working at the cuff before they clicked opened and he made a satisfied noise. Juno pulled his hands free gratefully, even though he was frowning up at his ridiculous lover. Peter ignored him, but took Juno’s hands in his and rubbed the feeling back into them. 

“You’re going to have bruises here, I’m afraid,” he commented.

“Eh. Not a big deal.” 

“I don’t want you to injure yourself. I guess I shouldn’t have used the cuffs.”

“Well, I couldn’t really control myself.” Peter sat back again and looked down to meet his eyes.

“Yes, I could tell,” he said with a smirk. To wipe the smirk from his face, Juno clenched around his cock. It worked. “Oh. Ready?”

“Yes,” he said, bringing his hands up to Peter’s waist, grateful to be able to hold onto him again. “I should really make you wait longer, though, for payback.” 

“Yeah, but you won’t,” said Peter, beginning to move inside him. Juno couldn’t respond, the breath driven from him once more by the little firecrackers of sensation Peter’s cock was setting off inside him. They felt like little echoes of his massive orgasm, and soon he was shuddering and trembling all over again. Peter picked up speed fairly quickly, once he judged Juno could handle it, and soon he was breathless and panting. 

“Come for me,” Juno murmured, clutching at him, rocking up to meet each thrust. “Let me see you, love. Come on.” Peter’s thrusts increased, almost losing rhythm, and then with a gasp he shuddered and froze, a ragged cry breaking loose from his throat. 

When Peter started to collapse, Juno gathered him close against his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him. They were both panting, sweaty, now both covered in Juno’s come. But Juno couldn’t remember any moment he’d ever felt more at ease, more at peace. Peter lightly pressed his lips to Juno’s skin wherever he could reach, and Juno in turn nuzzled deeper into Peter’s hair. They lay like that for long minutes while their heart-rates slowed, while their bodies cooled. 

Eventually they separated, muscles growing stiff. Peter sat on the side of the bed and belatedly stripped off the condom. He stood on unsteady legs to dispose of it. Juno knew he was filthy but he couldn’t work up any energy to care. He felt entirely boneless. His eyes slipped closed and he floated in the darkness. He was aware of Peter’s return when the mattress next to him dipped and a warm wet cloth touched his skin. He didn’t even open his eyes then, just let Peter clean him off, like it was his due. 

Maybe it was. He couldn’t care. 

“Still awake, dear?”

“Mmm.”

“Need anything?”

“Nnn-mnm.” The cloth cleaned between his thighs, between his cheeks, gently, intimately. “Mmm.” 

Peter disappeared again and Juno rolled over, finding a more comfortable position. A blanket draped across him and then a warm body pressed to his back. Peter pulled him close with an arm around his chest. His hand stroked against Juno’s chest. 

“I love you, Juno Steel,” said Peter from behind his ear. The words felt warm, made something in his chest expand, but he felt no impulse to respond. It was too peaceful here. He was too comfortable. 

That was the last thing he remembered before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments mean everything!
> 
> I have a fairly recent Penumbra, TAZ and Critical Role sideblog at [gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com,](https://gentlysociallypinned.tumblr.com/) please come hang if those are your thing. My main blog is three--rings.


End file.
